


The Shrew of Padua

by tinypurplefishes



Category: Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: Drama, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypurplefishes/pseuds/tinypurplefishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for English class; The Taming of the Shrew. Katherina's thoughts before Bianca's wedding c. Act 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrew of Padua

The shrew of Padua has wed the brute of Verona.  
Oh, but what match is finer than this? Good Kate  
Must have a husband, so would it not do to find  
One such as her? Father thought, sweet Kate must   
Marry a man even sweeter than her. So he found  
Petruchio, the brute who plays at being a man.  
Dear Petruchio, my husband, the fool, may speak in   
Honeyed words pleasant to my good father's ear,  
But they hide bitter truths known to none who listen.   
He speaks of love and companionship as he pulls Father's   
Strings with a smile. Baptista, famed Baptista, gentle   
Father of beautiful Bianca and wretched Kate, is  
But a puppet to Petruchio's whims. None but   
The bride may glimpse beyond the veil he has so   
Lovingly cast upon the simple and weak-minded  
Gentlefolk of Padua. None but the bride shall  
Tarry with the beast. I may play at the docile  
Wife, but the shrew will not be tamed. For who  
But the shrew has claws to brave this fight,  
To tear the shroud and bring enlightenment.  
But for now, whether I am the bride, the shrew or   
Plain Kate, I must wait. I must wait. Say he,  
The sun is the moon, or the shrivelled old man  
Is but a docile young maiden. The sweet bride must attest  
This. For what could dear Petruchio say but what is  
Plain to see? My noble husband, for now his lies shall  
Become my truth. But one day, some day, the shrew will  
Lead the brute to its perdition.


End file.
